<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白露为栓    （六） by hare_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695745">白露为栓    （六）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7'>hare_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二连更二连更了啊_ﾐ(:３っ　)っ</p><p> </p><p>没啥说的了……打我请轻点打（。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白露为栓    （六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）</p><p> </p><p>一切的转变都开始于一场突如其来的高烧。</p><p> </p><p>“syoya？syoya？”<br/>木全翔也迷迷糊糊地听见有人在叫自己的名字。但是好累啊……木全翔也哼哼了几声，接着睡了过去。<br/>那个声音却不依不饶：“syoya！kimatasyoya！！”</p><p>吵死了！！！！木全翔也仍旧闭着眼睛，用手胡乱地朝声音出现的地方打去，试图赶跑这个阻碍他睡觉的噪音源。<br/>唔！木全翔也感觉自己的手砸在了什么东西上面。他伸手又是一爪子过去，这次没有砸到什么，只是手腕被人握住了，无法动弹。<br/>“唔……！”木全翔也挣扎了起来，想挣脱手腕上的束缚。他越是挣扎，抓着他手腕的力度就越大。被打扰睡眠的同时又被抓住了手腕，木全翔也浑身难受，生气地在床上滚了起来。抓着他手腕的人没想到他这番小朋友撒泼的行为，被他突然的动作扯得重心不稳，整个人猛地砸在木全翔也身上。</p><p>“嗷！！！！！”木全翔也被突然的疼痛刺激得一下子清醒了过来。之前抓着木全翔也手腕的人也被惊地一哆嗦，赶忙从木全翔也身上爬下来。<br/>木全翔也一连做了好几个深呼吸才慢慢缓解了一些腹部受到剧烈撞击产生的疼痛。然而，就在他刚缓过一口气的时候，那个打扰他睡眠的声音又出现了：“对不起……”同时一只爪子放在了他的肚子上，轻轻地揉了揉。<br/>“呜呜……”木全翔也按住肚子上的手，不高兴地往旁边推开，想要说些什么，又渐渐组织不起来正常的话语，原本就只是微微睁开的眼睛又开始闭上。<br/>“Duang！”终于，木全翔也脑袋一歪又倒回了床上。<br/>“喂喂！”木全翔也感觉那双手在拍打自己的脸，“别睡了！你发烧了！我们去医院！”<br/>木全翔也被拍地烦躁，伸手按住脸颊上的手，眼睛也终于又睁开了一些。<br/>“ru…ki？”木全翔也的脑子依旧不是很清醒，但是见到喊自己的是白岩瑠姫，也就放下心来睡过去了。<br/>只要有rukicyann在，就不会有事的。这是木全翔也的又一人生格言。</p><p>只可惜苦了正在努力喊醒木全翔也的白岩瑠姫，看来想让木全翔也自己走着去医院是不可能的了。</p><p> </p><p>木全翔也醒来时，看见的是医院标志性的输液架和上面悬挂着自己的病例单还有几大瓶药水。药水的颜色黄黄的，像某天吃的凉拌黄瓜一样新鲜。<br/>木全翔也勉强动了动脑袋，却不想惊动了靠在肩上的另一个人。<br/>“啊抱歉……你醒了……！”白岩瑠姫惊喜地说到。<br/>“怪不得我总觉得肩膀好沉……原来我肩上还压着个人啊……”这是木全翔也脑子里想着的。<br/>白岩瑠姫听不见木全翔也的脑内小剧场，脸上是暖暖的笑容。<br/>“吓死我了！现在感觉怎么样？”，说完摸了摸木全翔也的额头，又摸了摸自己的，“比之前好多了！”<br/>木全翔也还没有完全清醒，张了张嘴想说些什么，喉咙里发出的却是嘶哑的声音，有些吓人。<br/>白岩瑠姫像是忽然想起了什么，从身侧拿出一瓶水拧开盖子递给木全翔也：“差点忘了。”<br/>木全翔也就着白岩瑠姫的手喝了一大口水。水冰凉地从喉咙滑进胃里，有些难受。木全翔也咳嗽了几声，感觉有什么东西卡在喉咙里，越来越多，令人反胃。<br/>“唔……！”木全翔也忍不住干呕了几下，并没有吐出什么，除了几朵夹着一丝殷红的白色桔梗花。<br/>白岩瑠姫轻轻地拍着木全翔也的背，怕他顺不过气来。木全翔也擦了擦呕吐带来的生理性眼泪，有些丧气地问道：“我是不是快死了……”<br/>白岩瑠姫拍着木全翔也后背的手突然顿住了。过了好一会，白岩瑠姫才开口说道：“会有办法的。”</p><p>木全翔也看着那些白色桔梗，不知道在想些什么。末了，木全翔也抬起头对白岩瑠姫说：“我……我好累啊，rukicyann的肩膀能借我靠一下吗？”<br/>白岩瑠姫点了点头，木全翔也就把脑袋靠了上去。<br/>“嘿嘿嘿嘿，终于轮到我压着你的肩膀啦！”木全翔也又开始进入自己没心没肺的世界了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>